


Hinting Misfortunes

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all and any rumors, Sam does, in fact, worry about Gabriel. Ultimately, he shouldn't, because there's nothing in it for him. At the same time, there definitely could be something.<br/>And so they reluctantly dance to the beats of what they rather not call romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinting Misfortunes

"Everyone pair up, and if you can't cooperate, you're getting kicked out," screeches the instructor with a microphone, that also lets out a shriek of its own malfunctioning.

"Does it have to be with a girl and a guy?" someone shouts in the makeshift ballroom.

She impatiently drawls, "Yes, we are doing traditional this class. Next class we will loosen guidelines."

Almost immediately Dean latches onto Lisa, who gives an incredulous glance before smoothing her features into a somewhat pleased smile. On the other hand, Sam and Castiel stand awkwardly beside each other, not daring to swim through the crowd in search for a solo girl just yet.

"Hey," says Dean, "what's up."

Lisa just snorts.

Turning to the single dudes behind him, Dean gives Castiel a forceful shove that sends him stumbling into Sam. "Sam can pass off as a girl, it's okay."

"Asshole," mutters Sam, but brings his hands up to Castiel's shoulders, supporting him. He withdraws hastily, and pats Castiel.

"God, Dean, stop it," chides Lisa, landing a soft smack on the back of Dean's head, making him grunt out in subtle surprise.

"Um. Sorry," utters Castiel, pulling himself off.

Sam can only offer a weak smile, "It's okay. I don't really have the option of getting kicked out purposely, so I'm just gonna go...." He jerks a thumb backward, and turns on his heel into the crowd's center.

"Quickly, students!" repeats the nasally woman. "We've got less than an hour to spare." That seems like a fairly decent amount of time to Sam, but he continues to trudge on in uncomfortable hand-me-down dress shoes, squeaking infrequently.

Giving out mumbling apologies every time he's pushed into another person, or steps on someone's shoe, he finally manages to peel himself out.  
Except he whips around and feels himself beginning to trip, instinctively splaying his hands out in front of him.

Except he's pulled back by his shoulders, and he stumbles, "Sorry."

"Sam! Looking pretty nifty there."

Sam only blinks before he turns his heel, confronted by a too-familiar figure with an impressive, but fake, bosom.

"Gabriel?" hisses Sam, wide-eyed. "What- why are you dressed in drag?"

"Shh, I just heard there was a lack of potential female dancing partners," retorts Gabriel lowly, eyebrows raised. Wiping nonexistent lint off the shoulders of his low-cut dress, he continues, "Nothing worth getting a hissy-fit over. And it's not drag, I'm not trying to get myself butt-fucked, I'm just...-" He trails off, rolling his hand for Sam to jump in with suggestions.

"... helping?" 

Gabriel nods, and Sam wheezes. "Bingo, exactly!"

"Whom? Who are you dancing with?"

"Well, you see I-"

"Form rows with your partner on the dance floor now, no complaints," calls the instructor, silencing every and any chatting students.

Gabriel grimaces, "You, apparently. I'm now Gabriella, okay?" 

"This is so weird," groans Sam, allowing himself to be pulled along, "and- and you're wearing a wig too. Oh God. Does Castiel know about this?"

"No," Gabriel answers simply, "but he couldn't stop me if he tried." They face each other with mixed emotions; Sam, extensively ashamed, and Gabriel, not feeling jack squat. "Now put your hand on my waist."

Sam lets out a huff, and relents, drawing his hand out and gingerly lacing it on Gabriel's sequin-covered waist.

"Jesus, Sam, you look like you'd rather be hit by a bus than dance with me," snorts Gabriel, sizing him up.

Sam immediately retorts, "No, no, that's not it. It's just sudden, and Dean-"

"Yeesh, if Dean knew, I'd be a dead man." Gabriel appears to shiver at this thought, and Sam agrees.

"And if I knew you were going to, uh, dress up, I would have expected something more outgoing." The general mass seem to sway side to side, and the two males seemed to just give in the crowd, rocking just slightly to not seem overly-done.

"Outgoing? Look, if I walked in with fishnets and stilettos, there's going to be a problem."

"They'd probably kick you out," nods Sam.

"No, I just can't rock fishnets and stilettos, unfortunately."

"Huh." 

"Don't be like that, Sammo. I mean, I even shaved my legs for this." Gabriel swings his leg out of starting position, revealing more of his hairless skin from the opaque fabric, up to mid-thigh.

"God, Gabriel," heaves Sam, effortlessly shifting his eyes away and above, landing on Gabriel's expression, who only snickers at his discomfort.

"Not quite." He testily clicks his tongue, readjusting his grip on Sam's shoulder. "Always the gentleman, huh?"

_"Gentlemen," calls the instructor, "with your right leg take a step back. Ladies, take a step forward with your left leg. Then with your other leg."_

"That's your cue," says Gabriel, which makes Sam roll his eyes.

"I wonder how Cas is faring."

"Well, he's right over there, just look at him." Gabriel nods to the side where he stood correct on the subject, Castiel wobbling hesitantly with a heavily amused student, who on closer inspection, was Meg. Didn't she used to poke fun at Castiel?  
She held him with an unusual kindness that contradicted her brash, give-em-hell attitude.

"Yeesh."

"Hey, we're all here to learn."

Sam doesn't respond to this uncommon admonish, and finds himself shifting his gaze back to Gabriel's smooth legs.

"If you're so interested, I might let you touch them later," snickers Gabriel, shooting a suggestive glance that irks Sam into locking his jaw, avoiding more unneccessary remarks.

Except he can't stop himself interjecting with a much needed, "Shut up and move."

"I love it when you take control," sighs Gabriel, "makes my girl parts go all tingly."

"Nonexistent girl parts," Sam mutters underneath his breath as they sway in perfect, fluid movements.

_"Now, sidestep. Men's right, ladies' left."_

"Fine, Sam, you make my dick shoot up like a rocket, is that what you want?" says Gabriel, a little too loud for Sam's liking.

He finds himself, by reflex, withdrawing his hand to punch Gabriel's common sense back into his brain, but stops just as he's aware of his environment. Dean would personally beat his ass if he mistakenly saw Sam hit a "girl."  
In fact, any right-minded person would.

However, Sam jinxes the magic, and almost immediately he feels the prickly glare when the instructor fixates her gaze on the two. Shit, because he can't explain his once raised fist and the words that exploded out of Gabriel's mouth.

Shit.

"What?" bleats Gabriel in the midst of the silence.

When they're being dragged out into the hall, Sam can faintly hear Dean's laughter.

\--

"We weren't even there for like, half an hour, and you already got us kicked out of the program!" Sam angrily snaps at Gabriel, walking down the stairs of the campus, scuffing his shoes.

"Yeah, I know. And shit, my theatre teacher said this would boost my grade," sighs Gabriel, throwing his hands up, offering a reassuring grin, "what can you do, I guess."

They each individually gotten a lecture about school appropriate behavior, despite the fact on how every student practically already spoke with a vulgar tongue regretlessly. Even worse, the same supervising adult recognized Gabriel underneath all the velvet and make-up, rendering him even more screwed than he was prior.

"Theatre?"

"Yeah, some dance unit added in our curriculum. You're taking it next semester, so you're missing that." Gabriel slid onto a bench, patting the seat beside him, which Sam reluctantly took. "So why'd you take this class anyway? Didn't take you for the physically groovy type. Girls, maybe?"

"I wish. I just wanted to try something new, I guess," he sideeyes Gabriel, who seems particularly interested in tugging off a single sequin, "now I'll never know if I have a talent or not." Sam laughs, indicating a nongrudgeful tone, and Gabriel loosely smirks.

"Trying to be Mr. Perfect? Sorry kiddo, that seat's taken. By me." Gabriel testily flips his blonde wig back.

"You? I'm pretty sure Gabriel Novak and 'perfect' are antonyms."

"Come on, Sam, get your head out of your ass. You're just in denial, that's all."  He hisses a sharp exhale. "It's a wonder why I'm single."

"Really?"

"No, I guess not. I have you tagging me around."

"What? I don't-"

"Kidding, kidding. Now that's Dean's role, not mine."

"Screw you," mumbles Sam.

Gabriel sighs, "I wish." Not even a second after, they both freeze at his retort and how the atmosphere stills. "Damn, what the hell was that."

"Your inner-conscious, maybe."

"Probably." 

Sam shoots him an incredulous glance, but Gabriel only responds with a cheeky grin, the question whether he was serious or not a mystery.

"Wanna get ice cream?"

"Yeah, I've got time, just... uh," Sam fishes his phone out of his pocket, "hold on."

"Aw! Are you going to tell everyone we're official?"

Sam only replies by snapping a picture of Gabriel and sending it to Castiel.

It's only after they've gotten their sundaes and are sitting on the parlor's terrace that Castiel texts back, a sudden vibration in his pant pocket, interrupting their conversation. When Sam reads it, he just laughs, intriguing Gabriel.

_Is this what you're into about my brother?_

Another incoming text writes, _Dean says that if my brother "fucks up" Sam, he's going to kick his ass._

They both laugh loud enough for nearby customers to turn their head (not that they weren't already judging Gabriel's getup).

Before Sam texts back an affirmation, Castiel texts yet another final time, _Dean says it's also about time for you two. Admittedly I agree. :^)_

They stop laughing once they see the emoticon.

**Author's Note:**

> typical "me-fic;" slight humor, simple plot, vague ending. 
> 
> this could be set in the same universe as my prior sastiel fic, lmao, since they're both pretty open on romance!


End file.
